The present invention relates to a collapsible tricycle for the use of young children, and more particularly, to one which will not be accidentally folded and so there will not be accidental folding that would cause the users to get hurt.
Tricycles are one of the most popular toys for young children. Conventional tricycles for the use of young children includes a rigid frame, a saddle, a front wheel, two rear wheels, a handle bar, and a pair of pedals connected to the front wheel. Riding on such a tricycle is very safe and fun. However, being not able to be collapsed, such a tricycle will take relatively much space when it is not used; when the parents wants to visit their relatives or friends or go out for vacation with their children, and want to carry the children""s tricycle in the trunk of the car, the unfoldability of the tricycle is found to be a big drawback, and would cause the tricycle to take too much space or even be not able to be put into the trunk.
And, people living in the cities have relatively limited storage space in their homes, and therefore like to buy objects that can be collapsed for easy storage. Therefore, several collapsible tricycles for the use of young children have been made, including the one which was disclosed in R.O.C. Patent No. 88205478. Although the collapsible tricycle according to this patent is more convenient than the unfoldable ones, it is found to have drawbacks as follows:
1. Referring to FIGS. 8, 9 and 10, which shows a part of the tricycle, when the tricycle is moved along on a ground full of bumps and holes or hits something, the U-shaped connecting rod 43 is likely to fall off the connect rod 41, which is pivoted to the U-shaped rod 43. And, the fall-off the U-shaped rod 43 would cause danger.
2. The spring 44 is the only device provided for keeping the pivoted components of the tricycle in the stretched in-use positions, in other words, there is no other locking device for fixing the pivoted components in position. Therefore, the tricycle is likely to make big noise or even accidentally fold up when it is moved on a ground fill of bumps and holes.
3. The tricycle is not ideally compact when it is in the collapsed position.
Therefore, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a collapsible tricycle for the use of young children, of which the saddle is held on the frame with ideal stability.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a collapsible tricycle, of which a rear frame part has engaging gaps for an engaging rod movably connected to the saddle to disengagably engage such that the same can t be accidentally folded.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a collapsible tricycle, of which a stationary part of the frame can be partially received in the rear frame part when the tricycle is folded such that the folded tricycle has relatively compact size.
The collapsible tricycle includes a front frame part, a stationary frame part secured to the front frame part, a saddle and a rear frame part. A front wheel and handlebars are connected to the front frame part. A pair of rear wheels are connected to the rear frame part.
The rear portion of the stationary frame part has two parallel walls, which have upper, and lower pivotal holes for a front portion of the saddle, and a front end of a connecting rod to be pivoted to respectively.
The rear frame part has two parallel walls, and an interposed board part connected to upper edges of the walls thereof. The walls of the rear frame part defines a front space, and a receiving space behind the front space; the front of the board part is a distance behind the front end of the walls. The connecting rod is pivoted to second pivotal holes of front parts of the walls of the rear frame from a rear end. And, the rear frame part is pivoted to the saddle from first pivotal holes of the front parts of the walls thereof; when the tricycle is in a stretched position, a bottom of the rear part of the saddle is supported on the front edge of the interposed board part. The front edges of the walls of the rear frame part further have engaging gaps for an engaging rod movably connected to the saddle to disengagably engage to secure the saddle in the stretched position.